


Holding Each Other

by Cateyes315



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315
Summary: Made for the following prompt from Imagine Loki: Imagine you and your husband Loki spending a lazy morning cuddling in bed and giving soft kisses to each other.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Holding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of nightmares and unspecified past trauma. In summary a bit of angst followed by fluff
> 
> Summary: After a rough night and Loki comforting you, neither one of you really wants to get up the next morning.

You screamed in horror and tried to move but found you were frozen in fear. As the shadow from your past closed in and wrapped around you, you screamed and were finally able to move. You begin mercilessly trying to fight them off. Swinging at them when you heard someone call your name, concern in their voice. You finally almost landed a punch when you woke up to someone gently yet firmly holding your fist a mere inch from their face.

Blinking the nightmare melted away and you realized you almost punched your beloved Loki who was trying to wake you up to end the nightmare. This was not the first time and something told you it wouldn't be the last time either. You were happy to be awake and the nightmare over, but you were upset with yourself for almost hitting Loki again when he was just trying to help.

You laid your head on his chest and started sobbing softly. Between the recurring nightmares and the emotional strain it was putting you and your husband Loki, you were exhausted but sleep was not an option at the moment. You were about to offer to go sleep on the couch but Loki cut you off with a look knowing what you were about to say.

"Y/N my dear spouse, you weren't about to try to sleep on the couch alone were you?" He asked already knowing your answer since you'd already been through this routine a few times the past few weeks.

"Maybe," you answered a bit sheepishly. "You need your rest my love, I know trying to wake me up and dealing with everything must make you as exhausted as I am." You finished lowering your head.

Loki gently raised your head up to look him in the eyes, "Now my dear, it's nothing you haven't done for me, gods know we've both been through this before and we always help each other through it. Even if it means I take a beating every now and then." He smiled playful and you actually smiled back, just a little smile, but it was a start.

You looked at the window, it still seemed dark out but not super dark. "What time is it anyway my love?" You asked knowing you had a somewhat later start than normal to your day, but you still had to get up at a reasonable time.

Loki sighed and looked at the clock, "It's still quite early yet love, we still have a couple of hours before we must be up." He looked at you with concern, "Do you want to talk about it or is it just the same nightmare?"

You sighed knowing he would eventually ask out of concern, "Still the same one," you responded, knowing even if it was one of the others there wasn't much either of you could do about it.

Knowing that was all you were able to say about it for now Loki decided to try and keep you grounded. "Would you like to lay back down with me? We could cuddle if you want." He added that last part knowing that you bother loved a good cuddle but sometimes after the nightmares you weren't feeling like cuddles.

You smiled grateful to have such an understanding husband. "I would like that very much, cuddles included." You both got comfy and you looked up at Loki. "What did I ever do to deserve such an understanding and caring husband?" You mused out loud apparently, because you heard a soft chuckle in response.

Loki looked down at you laying on his chest, "I often ask myself what I did to deserve such a wonderful spouse as you, who will stand by me no matter what."

You both laid there just enjoying each other's comforting presence. You weren't sure how long you laid there simply just being, before Loki placed a soft kiss on your forehead which lead to you gently kissing his chest where you laid. The two of you laid there cuddling and exchanging soft kisses and it seemed like no time, yet eternity passed when your alarm went off. You groaned and started to move to turn it off but Loki just flicked his wrist and using his seider turned it off.

You looked at the clock and asked Loki if either of you had any urgent plans that morning. He looked at the time as well and responded, "Not for a few hours, my love."

You sighed and settled deeper into his chest and wrapping your arms around his torso you sighed contently, "Good because I just want to lay here holding you, as long as possible."

Loki looked down at you and smiled wrapping his arms around you, "So do I my love." He gave you another light kiss on your forehead and you both just laid there contently holding each other the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments/Kudos are always encouraged and appreciated


End file.
